Precioso tempo
by coelhao.sete
Summary: Que ele dedicasse um pouco mais do seu tempo, nem que fosse pela última vez. .:Beyond B.&L:.


**Precioso tempo**

_Cair dentro de você, é tudo que eu pareço fazer  
Quando eu chego ao fundo  
É porque eu estou com medo de ficar sozinho_

_Nos rasgar em dois, é tudo que eu pareço fazer  
Nos partir em dois_

_Porque eu quero você_

x

- Você tem visita.

Um homem gordo, com as maçãs do rosto rosadas, um bigode, os olhos azuis.  
Era o carcereiro.  
O cara mais hilário dali. Ele não consegue andar direito, por culpa da 2ª Guerra Mundial. Ou, por culpa da massa corpórea... Enfim, era o carcereiro.

- Visita?

Talvez fosse o advogado que o governo poderia ter mandado.  
Não, acho que não gozo de tal apoio.

- Ora, acredito que seja seu irmão.

Um sorriso cresceu nos meus lábios.  
Ele havia vindo me visitar? Tamborilei os dedos, na dura pedra da cama.

O gordo estava risonho. Quem sabe achasse graça, da nossa aparência tão igualmente absurda. É, nós éramos _ironicamente_ parecidos.  
Não como antes, já que a minha pele se desfigurou pela queimadura.

Procurei com os olhos, aquela figura que por ela, eu tanto pequei.  
Pecar por _amor _é pecado?

- Não vai abrir a cela? Ou eu estou privado de visitas íntimas?

O barulho da chave rodando por entre os dedos gordos, e a expressão sarcástica se mostrava pela pequena janela. E ele riu.  
Como eu disse, ele é hilário.

- Calma, rapaz. A pressa é inimiga da perfeição. Não se esqueça disso.

E eu ouvi a voz calma dele. Como sempre era.  
Pedia para que o homem abrisse a porta de aço. Ainda não o via, já que o carcereiro ocupava a janelinha. Poderia até sentir o cheiro dele por trás daquela porta.  
Doce. O cheiro era doce.

Na penumbra da pequena cela, a qual eu me envolvia por completo; ecoou o som de metal e a pesada porta destravando. Não articulei nenhum movimento.  
Apenas os olhos, e a boca que se alargaram. Somente isso.

E lá estava ele. Do mesmo modo de sempre.  
A calça jeans folgada, que em um puxe bem calculado estaria no chão; a camisa branca impecável e os olhos e cabelos tão somente, meus e dele. Carregava um pote decorado nas mãos.

Ele parecia absorvido em me olhar. E eu absorvido em olhá-lo.  
Você sentia pena, L?

Queria esmagar aquele pescoço pálido, devorar aqueles finos lábios.  
Arrancar cada parte dele, e fazer uma coleção. Sim, sim.  
A _minha_ coleção.

Ainda ouvi o riso do gordo, enquanto L entrava no meu pequeno, e mais novo lar.  
A porta agora estava trancada. Era só eu e ele.

- Trouxe isso aqui... Tenho certeza que acertei no sabor.

Balançou delicadamente o pote de vidro, com um conteúdo avermelhado. A tampa xadrez, amarrada com uma cordinha de cortiça, o emblema colorido.  
Era tão infantil.

Pendi a cabeça para o lado, continuava sentado, com as mãos em cima da pedra da cama.  
Observei o pote que estava erguido na minha frente, pelo mesmo hábito; indicador e polegar pressionando o vidro. A idiotice que eu também fazia, mas para lembrar ele.

- Vamos... pegue.

Parecia relutante em se aproximar mais. Era medo?  
Oras, L... Medo de um pobre assassino preso, e queimado?

Sorri sádico.

- Aproxime-se mais, meu querido detetive. Quero ver o que tem nesse pote.

Eu era o lobo e ele a menininha de capuz vermelho.

Avançou encurvado, como sempre fazia; o polegar brincava com a boca tímida.  
E viera. A menininha estava diante do lobo.  
Agora, o lobo precisaria engolir a garota. Ela é a comida do lobo, e o lobo sente fome.

Mas nós não estávamos na bela historinha.

Alarguei mais o sorriso, e tomei em mãos o pote. Não perdi o contato visual. O olhava entretido. Ele sempre foi o meu entretenimento, em tudo, a toda hora.  
Compulsão, possessão, obsessão.  
Sempre as achei afetuosas.

Desamarrei a cordinha, e a coloquei entre um dos dedos, o pano caiu no chão junto com a tampa. Geléia de morango.  
Exatamente a minha preferência.

L continuava parado, mas não focava a atenção em mim.  
E eu queria a atenção dele.

- E se isso estiver envenenado? Quem sabe, o _meu_ doce L, queira me matar com o _meu_ doce favorito?

Ele negou com a cabeça. E enfiou cuidadoso, o indicador e o médio na goma vermelha, levando-os aos lábios. Era algo que havia nublado a vista por um momento.

- Vê, estou vivo.

Eu ri, apreciando aquela atitude. E logo coloquei a mão no pote, sorvendo quase que animalesco, aquele gosto.  
Fazia tempo que eu não degustava algo tão meu.

Isso entra no caso da geléia e de ver L.

- Sentiu minha falta?

Perguntei enquanto lambia por entre as juntas do dedo. Era delicioso.  
Olhar L e lamber a geléia era afrodisíaco.

- Que bom que gostou da geléia. É uma nova doceria da Califórnia.

Desviei os olhos para o conteúdo vermelho, e lancei novamente a pergunta.  
Agora ríspido.

- Perguntei se você sentiu falta do B.

- O que você espera que eu diga, Beyond?

Larguei o vidro no chão e levantei vagaroso.

L sabia, e sempre soube, mudar de um modo drástico o meu humor.

- Que você diga sim. Sim B, eu sinto a sua falta. E sim B, eu reconheço tudo que você fez por mim.

Exemplifiquei, enquanto a minha mão acariciava silenciosa, aquele rosto pálido.

L não me respondeu. Apenas continuou a me observar.  
O movimento gentil da minha pele deslizando naquela face. Uma face que eu rasgaria; mas não, apenas afagava-a com doçura.  
Ele estava agora tão próximo de mim.

- Meu pequeno L... Por você eu não vejo mais o sol

Escorreguei a mão pela curva do pescoço branco, e demorei ali. Numa carícia tão sutil, e vi que L não fazia nenhuma menção em fugir.

- Se sente culpado agora, não é?

Agora era hora de o lobo atacar.  
Era, era.

Lancei com firmeza o corpo esquálido na parede rebocada. E não houve mudança na expressão plácida.  
Porque o maldito L tem que se fazer indiferente?

- Você poderia pelo menos dizer algo.

A minha mão subia por baixo da camisa de algodão. Queria machucá-lo. Mordê-lo.  
Ver o sangue escorrer no meu ventre, a essência dele escorrendo por mim.

E se ele não quisesse nada disso, não teria se dado o trabalho de vir me ver.

- Eu não fiz nada fora do habitual. Beyond Birthday era mais um assassino que eu tive que prender.

Detive as mãos. Aquilo doera, sinceramente.  
O olhar dele estava preso no meu, e o meu no dele.  
Como se ele tivesse ganhado _novamente_, e agora risse do pobre B.  
E não há pior dor, do que a da indiferença. Ainda mais se vinha de L.

- L... Quer dizer que eu não passei de um caso habitual?

Envolvi o belo pescoço com ambas as mãos.

-Você me deixa triste assim. Veja só, daqui a pouco eu começo a chorar na sua frente...

Eu deveria apertar, e apertar... Depois eu riria, vendo o _meu_ L desfalecido, nos meus braços.  
Ou eu lamentaria por você, L?

L segurava o meu pulso, mas não fazia menção de tentar tirar minhas mãos dali. Apenas seguia me olhando, sem mover um músculo.  
E em milésimos, me encontrei beijando suas mãos.  
Não havia força no meu braço pra machucá-lo.

- O erro do L, é não reconhecer tudo que B fez.

- B...

Abaixei os olhos, largando o pescoço de L. E afundei o rosto na pele macia.  
Eu sempre soube e imaginei aquela pele macia.

Ele não disse nada. E nem esperei que dissesse.  
Me encontrava pedindo pelos braços de L, que não demoraram em circundar meu corpo.

Às vezes, o corpo diverge a mente. Eu deveria estrangulá-lo, e depois sorver o liquido do final.  
É, eu perdi no jogo; até mesmo agora, perdi a razão do movimento.  
Tudo por culpa de L Lawliet.

Mas, me alegra L, saber que você perdeu um pouco do seu precioso tempo pra vir aqui.

Mesmo não sabendo o porquê da visita, o porquê de ver o _perdedor_; você havia trazido uma geléia.

- Diz que vai ao meu enterro, _meu doce_ L.

Porque, eu ainda quero que você perca mais do seu precioso tempo comigo.

(...)

x

**Nota: **Hm?

O que foi isso? Deveria ser um Beyond que joga L na parede e o estrangula sem medo, mas veja só...

O pequeno trecho traduzido acima, é da música _Because I Want You – Placebo.  
_Reviews e abraços.


End file.
